


Wakey Wakey

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, Flashbacks, Gen, Manipulation, Sad Backstory, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep, Spoilers, The Mindscape, dipper and mabel vs the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> What made Blendin do it? What could possibly make him make a deal with Bill Cipher? </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey

The time agent stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to fall upon him.

His life had always been ridden with fears and anxiety but they had increased ever since he met the Pines twins. First it was losing his job and being hauled off to prison and now even when he got back into the good graces of the rest of the Time Agency, he knew they talked about him behind his back. Probably how incompetent he was, his sullied record, and how he had been beaten by a couple of _children_ for crying out loud!

It hurt being ostracized from society as a whole.

The same thoughts jumbled about as the hours passed. He silently wept, clutching at the blankets, bitting his lower lip as he tried to calm down. Slowly his eyes began to droop, the pounding in his heart began to lessen, and he would sink into the mattress, hoping that maybe tomorrow would be a better day… 

"Wakey wakey!" Came an electronic voice.

Blendin opened his eyes to see a giant yellow triangle hovering over him. He screamed.

"Who-who-who are you?"

"Oh don't mind me. I'm Bill!" The being exclaimed. "I've been watching you for quite some time now. Wow! What a life you've got!" 

"W-watching me?" Blendin stuttered.

"Relax buddy, I watch for a living," the triangle gave him a nudge. "I've noticed you've been having a hard time and I'd like to offer you my help."

"Your--your help! B-but you don't know what I'm dealing with! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh I know lots of things," Bill said. "Like how you were raised by your grandpa. Well technically, you had to raise yourself didn't ya?" 

The middle of his body lit up like a TV screen. Blendin felt himself move closer to study the image that flickered on the screen.

It was a memory from when he was very young. He couldn't have been older than fourteen. His grandfather slumped over the kitchen table, clutching a bottle of an implied alcoholic beverage. The boy approached him.

"What was it you wanted to tell me grandpa?" The boy said in the exact same nervous tone Blendin talked in except much higher. 

"Now listen Blendin," his grandfather took a swig of before placing his hand on young Blendin's shoulder. "You-you gotta study time travel ok? It makes good money ok. We'll all be rich. Like super---" He faced the front of the screen. "Cover your ears kids I'm about to say seven things you can't say on TV!"

A long bleep cut out all other sound as Blendin's grandfather kept talking. Spit flew from his mouth, and his lips moved to form hard consonants with stretched out vowels to follow. Blendin's eyes widened.

"Got that kiddo? Now get me more juice!" His grandfather thumped his back.

A staticky sound came from the screen. It flashed black and white before cutting to another memory.

"Or how about your studies at The Time Academy? Yeesh that was rough!"

Clips of a teenage Blendin played. Bully after bully called him mean names and pushed him around. The bystanders laughed, pointing their fingers at him. Teachers handed him perfect test scores to only have them ripped up by jealous students.

_" You are such a nerd!"_

_"Fatso!"_

_"Hey everyone! It's Blendin Barf-face!"_

Blendin's hands covered his ears. His eyes shut tight and his body rocked back and forth.

"Whoops! Bad idea to show you those!" The screen changed again. "But hey at least you did ok with your job. Until the Pine Twins came along!"

Blendin watched through a crack in his hands. The pig, the arrest, the battle between them.

"But I have no problem with them now," he piped up.

"Look at yourself Blendin, you're a mess," Bill floated around his head. "Face the truth, has your life gotten any better?"

"I--I don't like to think about it! I-I worry enough as it is! I--"

He began to cry. He buried his head in the crook of his pajama sleeve, blotting it with tears and snot.

"Don't cry! Don't cry Blendin!" The triangle's hand patted his shoulder. "Why do you think I signaled you out? I want to _help_ you Blendin."

"Really?" Blendin glanced up at Bill.

"I mean it Four Eyes."

"Are-are you some sort of guardian angel?" Blendin hiccuped.

"I'm no angel Four Eyes, but I do have heart." 

"So how can you help me?"

"Well--" Bill circled Blendin's head before facing him again. "I do an exchange Four Eyes. You help me and I help you."

"I'm-I'm willing to do that," Blendin said. "If you need to travel through time, I-I definitely can be of assistance."

"That's the spirit Four Eyes! So how about we shake on it?"

Bill stretched out his hand. Blendin took it in a firm grasp.

"So what do you need to do?"

"Let's say I'm _looking_ for something."

"For what?"

The space around them started to shake. Bill turned red, his eye expanded and thick veins popped out.

**A pawn to use**

Blendin screamed again as flames descended upon him. A burning pain thrashed inside him as his soul was ripped from his body. As he went under he saw his ghost wailing, drowning, lost forever in a dream.

In Blendin's room, the demon awoke anew. He manically laughed as he glanced at his beautiful yellow eyes in the bedroom mirror.

His plans were going well.


End file.
